


Sparks Fly

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty meet for the first time at a carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

_Why did I sign up to run this thing?_ Jasper thought as yet another person walked up to the kissing booth at the carnival. He needed the money, and he didn’t want to work too hard for it, so he reluctantly signed up for the job. _Only two more hours left today_ , he reminded himself as he gave a brown-haired and blue-eyed girl a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled and walked away smiling, just like everybody else that whole day had. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh at how predictable she was.

            “I’m taking a break!” Jasper yelled to nobody in particular. _This heat is killing me._ He groaned and walked to go buy something to drink. As he pulled out his wallet he took notice of the brown haired boy working behind the counter. _He’s kind of cute._

            “That’ll be three dollars.” Jasper handed him a five dollar bill and mumbled a quick “sorry, I’ve only got a five on me.”

            “Don’t worry about it, you’re fine.” The boy handed over the drink and Jasper’s five dollars. Jasper tilted his head out of confusion, and the boy behind the counter just winked at him. Jasper felt himself beginning to blush, so he quickly walked back to his booth. He sat there for the next few hours watching people come and go, only smiling when he saw more money being placed in the small box that he had set out that morning. _Well, at least I’m making some money._ As he started getting ready to pack up, he saw the boy from earlier walk over.

            “Sorry, I’m shutting this thing down for the night,” Jasper said before he could ask any questions.

            “Well then, I guess I’m extra lucky since I’m the last person of the day,” he commented back. He held out two dollars even though the sign only said one, and Jasper grinned. Jasper grabbed the money and gave him a kiss on the cheek, not daring to give him in actual kiss in fear he wouldn’t be able to stop. For the first time that day Jasper realized he was smiling because of the kiss itself and not the money.

            “What’s your name?”

            “Monty,” he replied, “you?”

            “I-uh… I’m Jasper,” he gulped. “Anyways, I should probably clean this up. Today’s almost over and uh yeah…” he trailed off. Much to his surprise, Monty started to help Jasper clean up. Jasper tried to wave him away, but Monty insisted on helping him. They both reached for the box of money to put it away, and their hands fell on top of each other. Neither of them moved, only looked at each other nervously. Monty bit his lips and looked down at the ground, and Jasper moved his hand away a little too soon. They finished cleaning up and realized that the carnival was still open for another half an hour.

            “You want to go ride the ferris wheel?” Jasper asked. Monty happily agreed and they ran to go get in line. They waited in line for about twenty minutes, both of them tapping their foot impatiently. As they finally got on the ride, both of them smiled excitedly. They both got into their seat, not minding that it was a small seat and that they were practically leaning against each other. Monty wrapped his arm around Jasper’s shoulder and smirked at him. Jasper scooted closer to Monty. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds, but it was quickly broken when they both heard fireworks being fired off. They looked up at the sky, bright colors filling their eyes with awe. In a lucky turn of events, the ride ended and they got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel while other people got off the ride below. Jasper grabbed Monty’s hand and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Monty started to lean in closer to Jasper. Jasper closed the small amount of space left between them and fireworks dazzled in the air above as their lips met for the first time. They walked off the ride holding each other’s hands, not wanting the day to be over.

            “You working tomorrow?” Monty asked

            “Yeah, I’m working the whole weekend. You too?”

            “Same. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “I can’t wait,” Jasper said while letting out a laugh. “By the way, what’s your number? I definitely want to see you again.” They exchanged numbers and agreed they wanted to see each other more often from now on. Jasper gave Monty another kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye for the night. _Well, sparks really did fly,_ Jasper chuckled to himself.


End file.
